Your Voice, I Want Hear
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. "Kinana…maafkan aku. Selama ini aku merepotkanmu." Kinana terdiam. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia memohon, tapi Cobra menghentikannya. Lil-OOC. "Aku—aku adalah penyihir kan Kinana? Dengar suaraku Kinana—Kinana? Argh! Kinana! Aku ingin melihatmu! Haha—hahahahaha!" Cobra kehilangan akalnya. "Gyahahahaha! Inilah akibatnya! Kalian telah membunuh Kinana!" - FFC 'PestisidaUntukHama'


"Hey ini makananmu, makhluk Hina!"

Penjaga lapas melemparkan senampan makanan dan sebotol air mineral ke dalam sel seseorang begitu saja. Kemudian si Penjaga kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Sosok orang yang ada didalam sel itu. Merangkak perlahan menuju nampan tersebut. Makanan yang harusnya tersaji indah, sekarang sudah berceceran entah kemana. Tak layak lagi untuk disebut makanan.

Pemuda itu hanya meraih Apel dan botol air mineral saja. Memakannya dalam diam. Setidaknya, walaupun ia penjahat…ia masih bersyukur ia masih merasakan nikmatnya menenggak air dan memakan buah-buahan. Memakan Apel mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang selalu berada disampingnya sebelum ia dilemparkan kedalam rumah pengasingan ini.

"Mereka sebut aku Elf? Khukhukhukhu…"

_**Fairy Tail © **_**Hiro Mashima**

_**Your Voice, I Want Hear © **_**Ryuku S. A .J**

_**Fanfiksi "**__**Pestisida **__**Untuk **__**Hama**__**", Oneshot**_

**Year 613, Fiore**

"Apa kau dengar tentang berita itu?"

"Iya aku dengar. Katanya ada seorang penyihir yang hidup di negeri ini."

"Hmmm, tak kusangka ya. Ternyata ada juga makhluk seperti itu."

"Kita harus berhati-hati."

"Orang-orang bilang kalau penyihir itu hobinya memakan anak-anak."

"Ah yang benar?! Berarti kita harus menjaga anak-anak kita!"

"Raja bilang, kita harus waspada terhadap penyihir yang belum diketahui wujudnya ini!"

Mereka tetap saja berbicara tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih, namun seiring berjalannya waktu tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Erik!"

Sesosok wanita berambut ungu bermata hijau gelap tersenyum hangat disana setelah menyambut teman satu atapnya pulang. Pria itu memakai jubah kumuh berwarna coklat.

"Kinana, panggil aku Cobra," ucap pria itu. Rambut spike berwarna merah marun itu mencuat bersamaan dengan dilepasnya jubah tersebut. Ia melemparkan begitu saja jubah itu.

"Aku lupa, maaf ya," sesal gadis itu, Kinana sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hn."

Cobra mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan yang terlihat rapuh namun masih mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tak lama, Kinana datang membawakannya semangkuk sup hangat dan meminta Cobra untuk memakannya.

Lelaki yang hanya bisa melihat dengan mata kirinya itu segera melahap perlahan sup yang Kinana buatkan untuknya. Kinana beralih pada cucian piring yang tersedia di wastafel.

"Kau kemana hari ini?" tanya Kinana sembari mencuci piring. Cobra tidak menjawab. Terdengar suara beradu antara sendok dan mangkuknya. Cobra berhenti menyuap.

"Apakah penting untuk ditanyakan?"

Cobra berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah mengambil jubah kumuhnya, mengenakannya lalu keluar dari rumah kecil di pinggir kota tersebut. Kinana tak berkata apa-apa ketika ia mendengar Cobra menutup pintu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh, ia tetap mencuci piring-piring.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Cobra…"

**Year 166, Fiore**

"Bunuh saja dia!"

"Hukum mati! Hukum mati!"

"Dia adalah pembunuh!"

"Iblis seperti dia tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

"Penggal kepalanya!"

"Kami manusia tidak butuh penyihir seperti dia!"

Warga Kerajaan Fiore tengah berkumpul di alun-alun untuk menyaksikan pengadilan terbuka atas tertangkapnya Cobra, sosok pria yang dinyatakan sebagai seorang Penyihir. 3 tahun belakangan ini, Fiore sedang dilanda musibah hebat atas hilangnya para wanita dan anak-anak kecil dari kota ataupun desa pinggiran. Setelah melihat sosok Cobra tanpa jubah, mereka mulai mengansumsikan Cobra sebagai pelaku atas hilangnya anak-anak dan para wanita. Fisik Cobralah yang membuat mereka berpikir demikian apalagi Cobra selalu mengenakan jubah kemanapun ia pergi. Semakin tinggilah kecurigaan mereka semua. Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang warga dengan berani menarik jubah Cobra.

_**Saat itu, Cobra tengah berjalan untuk mencari makan ditengah kota. Selama perjalanan, ia mendengar ibu-ibu membicarakan hal-hal tentang penyihir yang sedang tenar-tenarnya di buron oleh pasukan Kerajaan. Cobra, berhenti di sebuah kedai buah dan membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk dia dan Kinana santap. Telinganya masih jelas mendengar suara-suara Ibu-ibu tersebut.**_

"_**Pokoknya kita harus segera laporkan pada pasukan kerajaan kalau ada seseorang yang mencurigakan."**_

"_**Iya benar! Aku tidak ingin jadi santapan penyihir menjijikkan itu."**_

_**Entah kenapa Cobra ingin sekali mengiris bibir Ibu-ibu bermulut gossip itu. Ia sebal dan sebal. Setelah membayar buah-buah yang ia beli, ia bergegas kembali kerumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru sampai tidak sadar kalau ia menabrak seseorang.**_

"_**Maaf!" seru Cobra. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu segera berdiri sendiri dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Cobra. Beberapa penduduk yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Cobra tidak membuka jubahnya sedikitpun dan wajahnya pun tak terlihat.**_

_**Tiba-tiba mulai terdengar suara-suara dari sekitarnya yang berkata macam-macam.**_

"_**Siapa dia?"**_

"_**Memakai jubah? Mencurigakan sekali."**_

"_**Iya ya."**_

"_**Hmmm, aneh…"**_

_**Baru saja ia ingin kembali berjalan, seseorang dari belakangnya menarik jubah miliknya. Terlepas dan terlihatlah sosok di balik jubah itu.**_

"_**Astaga!"**_

"_**Ya ampun!"**_

"_**Mungkinkah?!"**_

_**Fisik Cobra saat ini mungkin akan menuai kontroversi diantara warga. Mata kanannya yang buta dan ada bekas luka disana. Telinganya yang lancip.**_

"_**Dia! Elf! Penyihir!"**_

"_**Kyaaaaaa!"**_

"_**Lari sekarang! Kita akan mati!"**_

"_**Jangan kemari kau, Pembunuh!"**_

"_**Lari!"**_

"_**Laporkan pada pasukan kerajaan!"**_

_**Mendengar itu, Cobra pun melarikan diri. Ia berlari jauh kedalam hutan agar tak seorangpun bisa menemukannya. Ia tak bisa kembali kerumah, ia tak ingin Kinana khawatir. Ia tak ingin Kinana terseret atas masalah ini.**_

_**Dan 3 tahun pun berlalu, Cobra terus berpindah dari sudut satu ke sudut yang lain untuk menghindari pasukan kerajaan. Selama 3 tahun ini, pasukan kerajaan tak henti-hentinya mencari dia. Wanted Post tentang dirinya sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru bumi. Ia selalu bersembunyi di hutan yang paling dalam, karena pasukan kerajaan tidak akan berani kesana.**_

"_**Kinana…"**_

_**Cobra bertahan hidup dengan memburu hewan-hewan liar yang bertebaran di hutan. Mandi di air terjun hutan dan bermalam di dalam goa yang lembab dan kotor. Sampai akhirnya, ia mendekati perbatasan antara kota dan hutan. Ia tak berniat untuk masuk kembali ke kota, ia ingin melihat Kinana. Gadis yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Kinana bukanlah istrinya, bukan pula kekasihnya. Takdir yang menyatukan mereka hidup bersama sejak mereka kecil.**_

_**Cobra mendendap-endap menuju rumahnya dulu. Ia mengintip dari kejauhan. Tak lama, pasukan kerajaan datang dan mengetuk pintu rumah mungil itu.**_

"_**Kinana?!"**_

_**Betapa terkejutnya Cobra ketika melihat Kinana dipaksa keluar dan dibawa begitu saja entah kemana. Sesaat ia mendengar kalau mereka melakukan itu karena…**_

"_**Kau tinggal bersama penyihir itu kan Nona?! Kalau kami menyekapmu pastilah ia akan muncul!"**_

"_**Lepaskan aku! Cobra—Cobra bukanlah penyihir!"**_

"_**Diam dan ikut kami!"**_

"_**Kinana!"**_

Dan sekarang disinilah Cobra berada. Di atas sebuah panggung kayu dengan tangan terborgol. Disamping kirinya, seorang algojo dengan sabit besar menunggunya. Dihadapannya, warga Fiore tengah berteriak. Tak lupa, kayu pasung ada disana, menunggu kepala Cobra untuk diletakkan disitu.

_**Saat itu, ia berlari menghadang pasukan kerajaan untuk menyelamatkan Kinana. Ia berteriak kencang pada pasukan itu, bahwa ialah penyihir itu dan meminta agar Kinana dibebaskan. Tentu saja pasukan-pasukan itu setuju. Mereka melepaskan Kinana begitu saja dan beralih menangkap Cobra. Memborgol pria tampan itu tanpa basa-basi. Cobra pun tak memberi perlawanan apa-apa. Ketika para pasukan ingin menggiringnya, ia meminta waktu sebentar untuk berpisah dengan Kinana.**_

"_**Kinana…maafkan aku. Selama ini aku merepotkanmu."**_

_**Kinana terdiam. Air matanya mengalir deras tak sanggup melihat Cobra dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia memohon, tapi Cobra menghentikannya.**_

"_**Jangan. Biarkan mereka membawaku Kinana…"**_

"_**Cobra…"**_

"_**Terimakasih Kinana."**_

"_**Cobra!"**_

**Year 191, Last Emphasis – Fiore's Jail**

Kamar isolasi penjara Last Emphasis. Penjara yang paling mengerikan diantara penjara lainnya yang berada di Fiore. Penjara yang berisikan manusia-manusia mengerikan. Dari yang tak berhati sampai tak berjiwa ada disini. Termasuk Cobra. 25 tahun hidup sebagai narapidana abadi membuat ia tak lagi bisa tersenyum ataupun berpikir jernih. Ia tak jadi dipenggal kala itu. Raja Fiore memutuskan untuk menyekapnya di kamar isolasi. Cobra diam saja atas keputusan itu walaupun warga sepertinya terlihat tak puas dengan keadaan itu. Tapi ditangkapnya Cobra, bukan berarti terror hilangnya para anak-anak dan wanita berhenti. Malah bertambah banyak.

Dari dalam selnya, Cobra mengingat kembali semua yang ia lalui sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia ingat semuanya ketika ia diteriaki sebagai Elf, ras penyihir di tengah kota, lalu lari kedalam hutan hingga 3 tahun kemudian mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Kinana. Disinilah ia berakhir sekarang. 25 tahun hidup sendirian, tak berkawan. Ia tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila ketika ia mengingat semua masalalunya.

"Aku penyihir? Elf? Hahahaha! Ya~ aku penyihir!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya.

Suara tawanya yang kencang menggema diselnya yang jauh dari jangkauan penghuni penjara lain. Hanya 2 orang penjaga saja yang ada disana. Itupun mereka terganggu dengan tawa milik Cobra yang mereka pikir sangat menakutkan. Ini bukan kali pertama Cobra seperti itu. Tahun ke-5 hidup didalam sel, Cobra mulai gila. Ia seringkali tertawa sendiri, bernyanyi tak jelas dan kadang berteriak.

"Hidup hanya menunda kekalahan…" gumam Cobra kemudian ia kembali tertawa dengan kencangnya. Membuat penjaga yang ada diluar selnya mau tak mau memukul keras pintu selnya, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam.

"Gyahahaha! Semusim dan semusim lagi! Burung pun berpulangan! Gyahahaha!" Cobra semakin menggila didalam selnya. Membuat 2 penjaga itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajah pucat ketika Cobra kembali memulai aksinya.

"Apa-apaan Penyihir itu?"

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila!" ucap salah seorang penjaga sambil bergerak menjauhi pintu sel Cobra.

"Gila? Yaa~ aku sudah gila! Kinana! Kau dengar aku?! Mereka bilang aku sudah gila! Gyahahaha!"

"Aku—aku adalah penyihir kan Kinana? Dengar suaraku Kinana—Kinana? Argh! Kinana! Aku ingin melihatmu! Haha—hahahahahaha!"

Cobra kembali terdiam. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Sel itu, yang beberapa detik lalu sangat berisik kini kembali tenang. Penjaga yang berada diluar juga sudah kembali bersiaga tanpa harus menjatuhkan bulir keringat lagi.

"Kinana, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Sekali lagi…"

Cobra kembali bangkit berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kecil yang menunjukkan pemandangan laut padanya. Ia menatap lekat hamparan samudra yang luas itu.

"Kinana—aku sudah tidak makan dan jarang minum selama seminggu ini. 25 tahun menetap ditempat yang gelap. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu ajal. Yeah. Aku akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padamu. Aku—minta maaf."

"Selama ini, aku menulis kegiatanku sehari-hari pada kertas yang aku pinta dari manusia busuk penjaga penjara ini. Aku ingin—suatu saat kau menemukannya, ketika aku telah tiada."

"Tapi—aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku terlahir sebagai Elf kalau tidak bisa kabur dari sini…khukhukhu~ Kinana—tunggulah aku."

Cobra berjalan mendekati pintu selnya. Ia mengelus-elus pelan pintu besi dengan ketebalan luar biasa itu. Ia menyeringai.

**'Blaaar!'**

Terdengar suara hantaman yang cukup kencang dari lantai paling atas Last Emphasis. Pintu besi dengan ketebalan 300 centi itu hancur seketika. 2 orang yang menjaga sel itu pun tak lagi sadarkan diri. Lorong itu penuh asap. Dari kepulan asap itu munculah penghuni sel yang telah porak-poranda tersebut.

"Nasib adalah kesunyian masing-masing…" ucapnya pada kedua penjaga setia selnya.

Itu dia, Cobra. Kulit pada tubuh dan wajahnya berubah menjadi warna ungu, bersisik layaknya naga. Entah naga atau ular. Yang jelas, wajah itu sangat menyeramkan. Tak lupa seringaian puas tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Kinana…"

Cobra meninggalkan Last Emphasis tanpa terdeteksi satu penjagapun. Semua yang berada di Last Emphasis mencarinya. Pasukan Kerajaan kembali mengumumkan berita ini. Fiore kembali terancam dengan berhasil kaburnya narapidan paling berbahaya di muka bumi.

Berbahaya? Entah apa. Seingat Cobra, ia baru hari ini saja melakukan tindak sihir. Sebelumnya, ia sendiri tak pernah tau kalau dirinya adalah Elf. Setaunya, Ras Elf adalah peri-peri kecil yang berubah menjadi besar karena menculik anak-anak kecil dan meminum darah gadis-gadis perawan. Tapi, Cobra tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya—seumur hidupnya.

Cobra menapakkan kakinya di tengah kota. Beribu pasang mata yang melihatnya seakan tak berdaya. Mereka lari, masuk kedalam rumahnya masing-masing. Cobra terus berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Namun, ketika ia sampai pada pertengahan jalan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat palang kayu berbentuk salip berdiri tegak di tengah kota.

"Ki—Kinana?!"

Ia berlari menuju palang kayu tersebut. Kinana tergantung disana, tak tau sejak kapan. Wajahnya masih seperti dulu, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kinana sangat pucat. Bibirnya kering dan kedua pergelangan tangannya bengkak-membiru akibat tali yang entah siapa yang memakaikannya. Cobra dengan sigap melepas ikatan tali itu. Ia peluk Kinana dalam posisi setengah jongkoknya dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

"Kinana? Kinana?!" Cobra memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu tak menjawab. Bergerak atau bernafas pun tidak. Cobra tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kinana. Nadinya berhenti. Sejak kapan? Itu pertanyaannya.

"Kinana!"

"Kinana, bangunlah Kinana! Aku ada disini! Ini aku Erik—kau ingat?" suara Cobra melemah pada bagian akhir. Cobra meletakkan tubuh tak bernyawa Kinana pada tanah. Ia berdiri, menghadap kebelakang. Telah berdiri puluhan mungkin ratusan pasukan Kerajaan disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kinana?" tanyanya datar. Wajahnya memancarkan dendam yang luar biasa.

"Gadis itu sudah tergantung disana selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin 20 tahun. Dan beberapa jam yang lalu ia tewas disitu," jelas salah satu pasukan Kerajaan. Mungkin dia kapten atau semacamnya. Wajah komandan itu seperti meledek, membuat Cobra semakin naik pitam.

"Matilah kalian semua! Poison Dragon's Roar!"

Semua prajurit itu lari pontang-panting setelah Cobra menyemburkan sihir beracunnya kearah mereka. Asap beracun itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota, bahkan masuk kedalam rumah warga hingga mereka pun tak luput dari kematian. Kota ini atau mungkin negeri ini telah mati.

"Gyahahahaha! Inilah akibatnya! Kalian telah membunuh Kinana!"

Cobra, sang Ras Elf terus berpergian kemanapun. Membunuh siapapun dengan sihirnya. Tak peduli anak-anak ataupun lansia. Tak peduli. Ia pikir, mereka pun juga tak peduli ketika mereka menggantung Kinana yang tak berdosa selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Sekali lagi Cobra berpikir, Ras Manusia lebih jahat dibandingkan dirinya yang hina.

Dunia sedang gempar. Fiore jatuh dalam sekejap. Kini Elf menguasai dunia. Mengubur sedikit demi sedikit Ras Manusia.

Keberadaan Cobra membuat Ras Elf yang bersembunyi mulai berani menampakkan diri. Menganggap Cobra adalah raja mereka. Cobra tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah membalas kematian Kinana. Gadis yang seumur hidupnya selalu menemaninya. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan betapa ia menghasihi gadis itu. Gadis yang tak peduli akan dirinya yang berasal dari Ras terkutuk.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Kinana…"

* * *

**TAMAT****.**

_Credits :_

_(*) "Hidup hanya menunda kekalahan"- __**Derai Deira Cemara © Chairil Anwar**_

_(*) "Semusim dan semusim lagi/Burung pun berpulang"- __**Surat Kertas Hijau © Sitor Situmorang**_

_(*) "Nasib adalah kesunyian masing-masing"- __**Pemberian Tahu © Chairil Anwar**_


End file.
